Ojos de serpiente, petalos de cerezo
by GabanYu
Summary: Sakura es la hija de Orochimaru, al cumplir los 4 años es enviada a Konoha con un solo motivo: Reunir información que pueda serle de utilidad a su padre. Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando Sakura comienza a encariñarse con algunas personas de la aldea? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando se enteren de que es la hija del malvado Orochimaru? DESCONTINUADO
1. Prologo

**Gaban: **Hey, hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic mío, espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus reviews, no tengo mucho que decir en estos momentos pues estoy en una lucha con mi lavadora que no quiere funcionar (? solo les digo que disfruten del prologo, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Ojos de serpiente, pétalos de cerezo.**

**Prólogo:**

**Normal POV**

— Ya está todo listo Orochimaru-sama… —habló un peliplata inclinándose ante su jefe— Ella en cualquier momento partirá hacia Konoha para cumplir con la misión que usted le dio…

— Ya veo… —dijo el pelinegro llamado Orochimaru con algo de desinterés mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una de sus serpientes— Dile que antes de que se vaya… quiero hablar con ella —le ordenó al peliplata el cual asintió y se retiró de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— Tú serás la clave para que todos mis objetivos se cumplan… mi querida hija —murmuró el mientras miraba un retrato de su única hija.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Muy bien, todos cállense —hablaba un castaño intentando calmar un poco a todos los niños que se encontraban frente a el— ¡Cállense!-esta vez grito, ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Tras el grito del castaño todos hicieron caso y se callaron, ningún ruido salía de la boca de ningún niño o niña, ante eso el joven de cabellos chocolate sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

— Hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera con nosotros, por favor sean amables con ella —fueron las palabras del sensei.

Por las puertas del salón entro una bella chica de piel bastante pálida, tenía una exótica cabellera rosada que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida con un kimono blanco adornado con pétalos negros que combinaban con el cinturón/obi del kimono. Sus ojos eran color jade con un pequeño brillo dorado. Lo que más llamaba la atención de todos era el hecho que la chica llevaba una serpiente en sus hombros alrededor de su cuello.

— Mi nombre es Sakura, no me interesa hacer amistad con ninguno de ustedes, ni me interesa lo que lleguen a pensar de mi… solo no se entrometan en mi camino-fueron las frías palabras de la pelirrosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— No debo de encariñarme con nadie de esta aldea, ellos son el enemigo, la única razón de estar aquí es para recoger toda la información que le pueda ser útil a papa… —se repetía una y otra vez la chica tratando de olvidar aquella tarde con aquellos tres chicos.

Por más que quisiera olvidarlo no podía, aquellos tres chicos habían sido muy directos con ella y las palabras que escucho de parte de ellos no eran unas que lograría olvidar fácilmente.

— Ellos no pueden estar interesados en mi… yo no puedo estar interesada en ellos… —murmuraba la chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿A qué has venido Orochimaru? —soltó con algo de enfado el tercer Hokage mirando a su antiguo alumno.

— Solo eh venido por mí adorada hija… Sarutobi-sensei… —dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¿Tu… hija?

— Otou-san… has venido —se escuchó una voz femenina, Hiruzen se volteo hacia el origen de aquella voz y se sorprendió al ver que allí se encontraba la pelirrosa a la cual ya le había cogido cierto cariño. ¿Realmente aquella muchacha era la hija del malvado Orochimaru?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Gaban: **Bueno, hola a todos, aqui les traigo este primer cap de mi historia, y pues... disculpenme si no esta tan entretenido y es algo corto, pero bueno... a penas es el principio de la historia, a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia ire haciendo los capitulos mas largos y eso.

**Inner:** Esperamos que disfruten la historia, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-san...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un cerezo en forma de serpiente Parte 1 **

**Normal POV **

Era una noche fría, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los grillos. Todo era iluminado por la luna acompañada de las estrellas, y corriendo por el bosque se encontraba una pequeña pelirosa. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué hacía en el bosque a estas horas? Mejor volvamos un poco en el tiempo para poderles explicar.

Para ser más precisos, volvamos a la mañana de ese mismo día. Dentro de una guarida se encontraba nuestra joven pelirosa hablando con un hombre quien parecía ser su padre.

-Entonces… ¿De qué trata la misión, Otou-san?-preguntó con desinterés la chica.

-Debes infiltrarte en Konoha y reunir información que me sea útil en su contra, también averigua sobre un joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha…-le respondió su padre, ambos cada vez que hablaban siseaban como serpientes lo cual a la vista de otro podría parecer muy raro.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-repitió la joven de cabellera rosada algo confundida.

-El será mi próximo cuerpo-explicó el hombre.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuándo parto hacia Konoha y cuanto tiempo tengo que permanecer allá?

-Esta noche te irás… y permanecerás allí hasta luego de los exámenes Chunnin…-contestó su padre, la pequeña asintió y luego de despedirse salió de la habitación seguida de una serpiente con escamas rosáceas.

Mientras tanto en la bella aldea de Konoha un grupo de chicos estaba reunido en el parque hablando de distintas cosas hasta que un chico con extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas hablo.

-¿Han oído hablar de una chica que aparece siempre en el bosque?-fueron las palabras de aquel chico.

-¿A qué te refieres Kiba?-preguntó una chica de cabellera rojiza, lentes y ojos que hacían juego con su cabello.

-Varios Jounnin dicen que en el bosque vieron a una chica de nuestra edad-explicó el que aparentemente se llamaba Kiba-Dicen que ella aparece y desaparece todo el tiempo, es como un fantasma…

-No digas idioteces Kiba, los fantasmas no existen-habló un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

-Yo no dije que fuera un fantasma, dije que es como si fuera…-se defendió Kiba.

-¿Y porque nos hablas de ello?-preguntó una chica rubia de ojos azules que estaba al lado de la pelirroja-No es nada que nos pueda interesar…

-Pero es que la chica siempre aparece cerca de Konoha y parece hablar con las serpientes, muchos dicen que se parece a Orochimaru-contestó Kiba haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran un poco-Mi madre también la ah visto…

-¿Y sabes cómo es ella?-preguntó interesado un rubio de sonrisa zorruna.

-Lo único que recuerda mi madre es ver una cabellera rosada y ojos jade con un brillo amarillo-respondió Kiba-Esa chica si es real debe ser muy rara…

Volviendo a la guarida donde parecía que vivía la pelirosa. Su padre estaba hablando con un peliplata el cual era el más leal de sus subordinados.

-Ya está todo listo Orochimaru-sama…-habló el peliplata inclinándose ante su jefe-Ella en cualquier momento partirá hacia Konoha para cumplir con la misión que usted le dio…

-Ya veo…-dijo el pelinegro llamado Orochimaru con algo de desinterés mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una de sus serpientes-Dile que antes de que se vaya… quiero hablar con ella-le ordenó al peliplata el cual asintió y se retiró de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Tú serás la clave para que todos mis objetivos se cumplan… mi querida hija-murmuró él mientras miraba un retrato de su única hija.

-¿Me has mandado a llamar?-preguntó la pelirosa entrando minutos después que había salido el peliplata.

-Si… solo quería advertirte, ten cuidado con algunos ninjas de Konoha, ellos no son tan estúpidos… pueden llegar a sospechar algo-habló Orochimaru a su hija la cual asintió y se marcho.

Y aquí es donde llegamos a donde habíamos comenzado, la joven corría por el bosque a gran velocidad, saltan de rama en rama. Comenzaba a sentir la presencia de un par de chacras que ya se le hacían bastante conocidos, eran ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Detente!-escuchó un gritó y se detuvo para luego voltear a ver encontrándose a una mujer que identifico como Mitarashi Anko, la antigua alumna de su padre.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?-preguntó con desinterés la joven acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente que tenía en su cuello.

-¿Quién eres y que haces por aquí a estas horas pequeña? ¿No tienes un hogar en donde te esperen?-preguntó la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Yo realmente no tengo un hogar, señora, eh estado vagando por el bosque desde hace mucho tiempo y pensaba establecerme en la aldea de Konoha aunque no sé si este es el camino correcto-mintió la joven.

-Estas lleno por el camino correcto, pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes viajar por los arboles? ¿Eres una ninja?-fue la siguiente pregunta de Anko.

-Eh leído varios libros sobre técnicas ninjas, yo misma me entrene sola…-respondió-¿Usted es una kunoichi de Konoha?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hmm… si… ven, te llevare con Hokage-sama…-respondió Anko para luego comenzar a guiar a la chica hacia la aldea.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, no había mucha gente en las calles pero las personas que estaban se volteaban a ver a nuestra protagonista con cierto asombro mientras murmuraban cosas.

-Oye Anko ¿Quién es la pequeña?-preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños acercándose a ambas.

-Hmm… me la encontré en el bosque, no tiene un hogar a donde regresar y dijo que quería establecerse en Konoha-fue la respuesta de Anko.

-Se parece mucho a la chica que los Jounnins han estado viendo en el bosque…-dijo el castaño poniéndose en cunclillas para quedar a la altura de la chica-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura…-respondió seria con un tono de voz monótono.

-Muy bien Sakura… vamos hablar con el Hokage-dijo sonriendo el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y comenzaba a caminar junto a Anko en dirección a la torre Hokage.

Pobres, pobres ninjas de Konoha que no se imaginaban lo que podría pasarles de ahora en adelante con la llegada de nuestra pequeña protagonista.

* * *

**Gaban: **Bueno, eso es todo nuevamente lo lamento si no es muy largo e interesante, estare esperando sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado y... Chilinda ¿Realmente eres tu? Si eres tu, fijate que este Fic también lo subi a MundoSasuSaku


	3. Capítulo 2

**Gaban: **Bueno, eh aqui el segundo capi... antes que nada quiero decirles que eh dejado una pequeña votación acerca de la pareja que quieren (la votación esta en mi perfil, los que no tengan una cuenta siempre pueden dejarme su comentario acerca de que pareja quieren en la historia) bueno, cambiando de tema, espero que disfruten mucho este cap, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia y bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de momento... ¿Inner? ¿Puedes hacer el descargo de responsabilidad?

**Inner: **Claro, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-san...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un cerezo en forma de serpiente parte 2.**

**Normal POV**

La charla con el Hokage había sido rápida, el había aceptado que Sakura se quedara en Konoha y fuera a la Academia Ninja, aunque durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando este miraba a la pequeña pelirosa con cierta tristeza recordando a su antiguo alumno.

La joven se quedaría junto a Asuma, el hijo del Hokage (y por cierto era el castaño que había aparecido de la nada cuando se dirigían a ver al Hokage). Ninguno tuvo algún problema con aquello.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba esperando fuera de un salón de clases donde se escuchaban un montón de niños hablando de cualquier cosa.

**-Mientras tanto dentro del salón-**

-Muy bien, todos cállense-hablaba un castaño intentando calmar un poco a todos los niños que se encontraban frente a él-¡Cállense!-esta vez grito, ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Tras el grito del castaño todos hicieron caso y se callaron, ningún ruido salía de la boca de ningún niño o niña, ante eso el joven de cabellos chocolate sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

-Hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera con nosotros, por favor sean amables con ella-fueron las palabras del sensei.

Por las puertas del salón entro una bella chica de piel bastante pálida, tenía una exótica cabellera rosada que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida con un kimono blanco adornado con pétalos negros que combinaban con el cinturón/obi del kimono. Sus ojos eran color jade con un pequeño brillo dorado. Lo que más llamaba la atención de todos era el hecho que la chica llevaba una serpiente en sus hombros alrededor de su cuello.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, no me interesa hacer amistad con ninguno de ustedes, ni me interesa lo que lleguen a pensar de mi… solo no se entrometan en mi camino-fueron las frías palabras de la pelirosa.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, los chicos la veían con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras decían cosas como "Que hermosa es" mientras que las chicas la miraban algunas con enojo mientras murmuraban cosas como "Quien se cree que es?" y otras la miraban con miedo mientras comentaban cosas acerca de su apariencia y la serpiente que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué llevas una asquerosa serpiente en el cuello?-dijo una chica rubia que todos conocían como Ino Yamanaka.

-No sé, ¿Tu porque te peinas el cabello de esa forma?-respondió Sakura, a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse haciendo que la cara de Ino se volviera roja de la ira y la vergüenza.

-¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!?-exclamo una furiosa Ino.

-No y no me interesa-fue la respuesta de Sakura antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un asiento vacío al lado de un chico de cabello castaño peinado en una coleta alta, el chico tenía una expresión de desinterés en su rostro.

-Muy bien, comencemos con la clase…-dijo el sensei, mejor conocido como Iruka Umino.

Horas más tardes Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, iba sin prestarles atención a los aldeanos que la miraban algunos con algo de temor y otros con enojo. Ella sabía muy bien el porqué la miraban de aquella forma, al verla recordaban a su padre quien tiempo atrás traiciono la aldea.

Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, a Sakura solo le importaba cumplir con la misión que le había dado su padre, decidió ir al complejo Uchiha esperando encontrarse con el chico que su padre la había mencionado.

Cuando llego vio la entrada cubierta con una cinta amarilla y allí sentado se encontraba un joven de su edad, tenía el cabello negro algo azulado. Vestía una camiseta azul, unos shorts algo holgados que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color blanco y sandalias ninja de color azul. En su rostro solo se podía ver la tristeza.

Sakura se quedo distraída viéndolo que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con un chico que venía igual de distraído que ella.

-Pero que…-ambos cayeron al suelo.

La pelirosa lo miro, era un joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos perlados, al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un Hyuuga pues aquellos ojos eran típicos en aquel clan.

-Ten más cuidado idiota-le dijo el chico, se veía realmente molesto.

-Hmp… lo que sea-fueron las palabras de Sakura, las cuales hicieron enojar mas al castaño.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? ¡Primero chocas conmigo y luego me hablas de esa forma! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!?-exclamo enojado.

-¿¡Acaso todos en esta maldita aldea tienen el ego por las nubes!?-grito Sakura-Mira, no tengo ni idea de quién eres y tampoco me interesa saberlo-dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Hmp, tienes agallas para hablarme así…-sonrió el Hyuuga-¿Eres una kunoichi?-preguntó.

-Se podría decir que si…-murmuró Sakura desviando su mirada hacia el chico que estaba sentado en la entrada del complejo Uchiha, el ahora los estaba observando con seriedad.

-Entonces pelea contra mí-dijo o más bien ordenó el castaño.

-Hmp… ¿Cómo dices?

-Pelea contra mi-repitió el Hyuuga, en todo su ser se notaba la determinación que tenia.

-Preferiría no ensuciarme las manos, pero si insistes…-dijo en un suspiro Sakura para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos antes de comenzar a alejarse un poco como si estuvieran en medio de un campo de batalla… ¿Quién ganaría esta pelea?

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, lamento que no fuera tan largo, pero bueno... ya tratare de hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos... con por lo menos 1.500 palabras (? jeje, espero sus reviews y... creo que eso es todo, bye, no olviden votar. (Oh por cierto, actualice rapido porque tambien necesitaba actualizar en MundoSasuSaku)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Gaban: **Hola a todos, jeje, gracias por esos tan bellos comentarios que me pusieron tan emotiva (? espero que disfruten este capi, en mi opinion salió bien pero siempre me importa saber que a mis lectores les guste lo que yo escribo. Perdonen si me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que tuve un poco de problema con mi imaginación pues no se me ocurría mucho para esta capi, pero al fin pude escribir y aquí esta el capi. ¿Inner? ¿Puedes hacer la descarga de responsabilidad?

**Inner:** Hay ya que *despegandose de la almoada* Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-sama *se vuelve a dormir*

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La temible y... ¿amable? princesa serpiente.**

**Normal POV**

Amos se miraron por unos minutos antes de comenzar a alejarse un poco como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla. Sakura desvío unos segundos su mirada hacía el Uchiha que ahora estaba concentrado observándolos como si estuviera en frente de un televisor mirando el programa más interesante del mundo que probablemente también trataría acerca de una pelea o algo por el estilo.

-Me eh dado cuenta que aun no se tu nombre-comentó el Hyuuga mientras sin que Sakura se diera cuenta sacaba un kunai y lo escondía detrás de sí.

-Hmp, es de mala educación preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin presentarse primero-fue la respuesta de la pequeña pelirosada antes de darle una señal a la serpiente que estaba alrededor de su cuello la cual comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar en el suelo enfrente de la chica.

El joven de largos cabellos castaños tomo el kunai que anteriormente había estado ocultando y lo lanzo, pero este simplemente roso la mejilla de la chica haciendo que una pequeña herida se formara y de esta comenzara a salir un poco de sangre.

-Recuérdalo bien, chiquilla, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga-dijo el muchacho con arrogancia haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos mientras pensaba en lo presumido y arrogante que era aquel chico además de tener el ego por las nubes.

-Pues en ese caso tú no olvides… el nombre de la princesa serpiente-le dijo mientras le asentía a su serpiente la cual comenzaba a crecer de a poco logrando impresionar a Neji-El nombre de tu perdición, Sakura, recuérdalo… porque será el causante de tus pesadillas…

Ante las palabras de Sakura el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse, aquella chica por más que fuera una pequeña de 4 años era bastante aterradora si se lo proponía, y en aquellos momentos la chica, según él, podía superar al mismísimo coco.

La serpiente comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad al Hyuuga el cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizado del miedo mientras veía como aquel enorme reptil se le acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¿Acaso no estabas seguro de que me vencerías? Demuéstrame que no eres una basura-dijo Sakura haciendo reaccionar al chico que en el momento que iba a recibir el ataque de la gran serpiente dio un salto hacia atrás arrojándole un par de kunais que no hicieron mucho efecto en el animal.

-Necesitaras mucho más que simples armas para vencer a Shinju… sus escamas son como una armadura muy difícil de penetrar-escuchó la voz de la chica la cual estaba en el suelo mirando todo con una expresión de aburrimiento lo cual hizo enfadar al castaño.

-Oye, se supone que la pelea es entre tú y yo… no entre yo y tu serpiente horrenda-le reclamo a la pelirosa.

-Primero, nunca en la vida le vuelvas a decir así a Shinju-habló refiriéndose a la serpiente-Y segundo, te dije que prefería no ensuciarme las manos… Shinju hace el trabajo sucio por mí…

-Hmp, eso no es justo…

-Nada en la vida es justo, mi querido-se burló la chica.

El joven siguió luchando con la serpiente hasta un punto en el que comenzó a agotarse, Sakura lo observaba desde lejos analizándolo, buscando sus fortalezas y desventajas. Cuando ya había observado lo suficiente se paro sacudiendo el polvo de su kimono y con una sonrisa le ordenó a la gran serpiente que se detuviera la cual obedeció volviendo a su tamaño original para luego acomodarse alrededor del cuello de Sakura.

-Esa es tu estrategia… quedarte observando a tu oponente, analizándolo mientras que la serpiente se encarga de todo el trabajo sucio-decía el chico mientras trataba de no parecer débil, pues era muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba débil y algo herido.

-Hmp… solo para mocosos orgullosos, arrogantes y egocéntricos como tu-contestó la ojijade mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el Hyuuga.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldita bruja!-gritó un alterado Neji mientras retrocedía a medida que la chica avanzaba. Comenzaba a temerle, no sabía de lo que la chica era capaz pero viendo que podía controlar a tal criatura como la serpiente que le rodeaba el cuello, se imaginó que sería algo así como el Sannin de las serpientes que tiempo atrás traicionó la aldea.

-Vaya… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días-comenzó a hablar la pelirosa mientras sonreía macabramente-Un Hyuuga temblando de miedo… vaya… yo podría matarte en estos instantes.

-A-Aléjate de mi…-volvió a decir Neji mientras caía hacia atrás y comenzaba a arrastrarse lejos de la chica.

-Pobrecito… pero es comprensible, ninguno de los que se enfrentaron a mi terminaron muy bien, varios muertos y muchos con serios problemas psicológicos-comentaba la chica.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó el chico dudando.

-Ya te lo dije… soy la causante de tus peores pesadillas-respondió Sakura mientras sus ojos cambiaban. Lo último que vio Neji antes de derrumbarse fueron unos extraños orbes color ámbar.

**~En la mente de Neji~**

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el chico viendo a su alrededor.

Era un lugar oscuro, lo único que lograba visualizar era una extraña neblina roja y entre aquella neblina se podían divisar un par de ojos ámbar.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién anda ahí?-otra pregunta surgió de los labios del ojiperla.

-Muajajaja-se escuchó una risita femenina, era fría y sin vida, llena de maldad y tantos sentimientos oscuros que hicieron estremecer a Neji-Pobrecito… cuantas cosas has tenido que soportar hasta ahora…

Los ojos desaparecieron y reaparecieron detrás de Neji, este miro hacia todos lados hasta que encontró el lugar donde ahora se encontraba la tan tenebrosa chica que estaba causando todo esto. ¿Realmente tenía tanto poder? ¿Realmente una niñita de 4 años podía provocar tal temor?

-Es algo frustrante… ¿Verdad? Sentir todo este temor por alguien como yo…-la chica apareció en frente de el, ya no vestía la misma vestimenta de antes.

Ahora vestía un hermoso vestido negro como la noche que parecía estar hecho de escamas, sus pies eran cubiertos por zapatos que combinaban con aquella prenda. Sobre sus hombros caía una tela negra y brillante que flotaba con la brisa helada que recorría el lugar, y en su cuello seguía estando la misma serpiente con la que había tenido que luchar.

-Pero realmente nadie sabe como soy realmente… nadie me conoce como realmente soy…-siguió hablando la pelirosa.

Neji estaba algo sonrojado ante la belleza de la muchacha, podía tener unos cuatro años de edad pero su belleza era inmensa.

-Tú eres como yo… Neji…

-¿A qué te refieres?-el chico temblaba, no sabía si era por el frío o el temor.

-Todos te ven como el heredero de la rama secundaria de tu famoso Clan, como uno de los orgullos de Hiashi, el solo te ve como un arma la cual puede usar a su antojo… te ves sometido día a día a tortuosos entrenamientos…y nadie conoce al verdadero Neji Hyuuga-le explicó-Eres… como yo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Quiero ayudarte, Neji, darte lo que siempre quisiste… libertad, si me sigues podrás conseguir cualquier cosa-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no me traicionaras?-preguntó dudando de la chica.

-Neji… yo jamás te traicionare, es una promesa-dijo dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que sus labios pudieron producir. Neji lo pensó por unos segundos antes de que tomara su mano… ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Qué estaría tramando Sakura?

* * *

**Gaban: **Bueno, hasta aqui el capi, creo que este es el que mas largo me salió hasta ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y antes de que pregunten "¿Por que Sakura se comporta primero como si fuera una loca psicopata y luego es buena con Neji?" pues es que mientras lo escribia se me ocurrio algo acerca de que Sakura tuviera un pequeño problema de personalidad multiple. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi y que me dejen sus lindos reviews, bye bye n.n


	5. Capítulo 4

**Gaban: Bueno... eh aquí el nuevo cap de este fic, realmente lo siento mucho si me eh tardado en subirlo, pero la verdad estaba peleandome conmigo misma para ver que escribía, además que también tengo que actualizar otro fic... (Por cierto... Chii-san, nuevamente muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi otro fic) espero que disfruten del capi y bueno... creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir de momento, por favor dejenme en sus comentarios la pareja que quieren para esta historia. **

**Inner: Aquí yo hago mi sensual aparición *aparece de la nada comiendo chocolate* Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-chan, Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-san **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Guerra?**

**Normal POV**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella batalla entre Neji y Sakura, ahora ambos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. La pelirosa solía ir a observar los entrenamientos del Hyuuga y de vez en cuando se unía a él, también el ojiperla la invitaba a caminatas por la aldea y al verlos juntos muchas personas comenzaban a pensar que eran pareja o algo parecido.

Pero también la pelirosa sacaba provecho a aquella amistad y cada vez que podía le quitaba información a Neji que le pudiera ser útil a su padre.

-Esto es aburrido-murmuró la chica mientras mecía sus pies, se encontraba sentada en un árbol esperando a que llegara su amigo, pues habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque y él se estaba retrasando un poco.

-¿Cómo te subiste allí arriba?-escuchó una voz que le preguntaba, ella volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos ónix, cautivadores, que la miraban fijamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues el dueño de aquellos ojos era realmente guapo. Piel clara como la nieve que resaltaba su cabellera negra azulada. Sus facciones eran finas y angelicales, pero su rostro no expresaba ningún sentimiento, era como el rostro de Sakura cuando no se encontraba con Neji.

-¿Hmp? ¿Me hablas a mi?-fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirosa. El pelinegro enarco una ceja para luego dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a la chica.

-Bueno, yo no veo a ninguna otra chica que este subida en un árbol-le contestó.

-Hmp, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, baka?-habló con disgusto la pelirosa haciendo que el chico frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Tu eres la chica que hace una semana peleo con el chico Hyuuga-dijo él.

-Si, ¿Y?-preguntó con desinterés la chica, realmente no estaba muy interesada en hablar con él en esos momentos, su mente estaba pensando en su amigo ojijade, de que podría sacarle alguna información nueva hoy.

-Quiero que me enseñes tus técnicas-dijo o más bien le ordenó.

-Hmp, primero… esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama y segundo ¿Acaso te conozco? Yo no le enseñare cosas a un extraño-fue la respuesta de Sakura quien ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse por la actitud de aquel chico.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-escuchó que el chico le dijo, aquello le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-repitió Sakura en un tono que solo ella podía oír, estaba recordando lo que su padre le había pedido.

"Hazte amiga de Sasuke Uchiha… él será mi próximo cuerpo…"-aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de volver a mirar al chico quien ahora le estaba sonriendo.

-Con que Sasuke Uchiha…-comenzó a decir la pelirosa mientras saltaba de la rama y aterrizaba al lado de él-¿Y se puede saber por qué un Uchiha quiere aprender las técnicas de una muchacha de cabello rosa que apenas conoce?

-Quiero matar a alguien-dijo cortante-No me importa de qué forma, quiero volverme fuerte para matarlo por lo que le hizo a mi clan…

-Hmp… que determinación… bien, te enseñare, ahora vete que estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Es el Hyuuga?-preguntó Sasuke sin disimular su enojo, no sabía porque pero aquella chica le atraía y verla pasar mucho tiempo con el idiota de Neji Hyuuga le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-habló mientras hacia una expresión de burla.

-Hmp-fue lo único que "dijo" el Uchiha.

-Sakura, lamento la demora es que…-dijo Neji mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba Sakura pero se detuvo cuando vio quien la acompañaba-Uchiha…-murmuró en tono amenazante.

-Hyuuga-dijo Sasuke de la misma forma que Neji.

-Hmp ¿Se conocen?-preguntó Sakura pero fue ignorada por ambos chicos quienes estaban metidos en una especie de concurso de miradas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?-preguntó Neji, un aura sombría lo cubría y parecía querer asesinar al chico de cabellos negros.

-Hmp, nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Hyuuga-fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Neji, vámonos, dijiste que me mostrarías algo-dijo Sakura tratando que le prestaran atención pero nuevamente fue ignorada, suspiró con enojo antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de ambos chicos quienes no parecieron haberse percatado de aquello hasta momentos después.

-Mira lo que hiciste, se fue por tu culpa-lo acusó el Hyuuga.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu eres el que comenzó todo esto-le reclamó el Uchiha.

-Hmp, no quiero que te acerques a Sakura-dijo en un intento de amenaza, pero Sasuke no lo tomo muy enserio y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? Además, ella acepto entrenarme-contestó Sasuke.

-No me interesa, no te acerques a ella.

-Como si fuera a hacer lo que tú me dices. Mira, si quieres guerra, bien, pero no voy a dejar de acercarme a ella-fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de irse dejando al Hyuuga bastante enojado.

-Bien Sasuke Uchiha, esto es la guerra…

* * *

**Gaban: ¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? Lo lamento si no es muy largo, pero la verdad es que quería hacer un breve encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, y que luego Neji apareciera haciendo un acto de celos jejeje que es practicamente lo que paso en este capi. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen sus lindos reviews que me animan el día n.n ¡gracias por leer! **


	6. Capítulo 5

**GabanYu: Waaa lamento mucho mi tardanza pero es que tengo mi mente ocupada en miles de cosas por lo que no puedo actualizar tan rápido, en serio lamento mucho haberme tardado y pues... me disculpo de antemano por la poca duración del capi, es que no tenía mucha inspiracion y como eh dicho antes tengo mi cabeza ocupada en miles de cosas a la vez, pero prometo que ahora que se me viene un feriado medio largo (Pascuas, te adoro *w*) prometo subir un capi mas largo. Espero que disfruten de este... ¿¡Inner!? **

**Inner: Ya se, ya se... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenecen a Gaban-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Equipo 7**

**Normal POV**

Desde que Sakura se había vuelto amiga de Neji y Sasuke habían pasado unos cuantos años, ella ahora tenía 12 años y estaba a punto de terminar la academia y convertirse en un Gennin.

-Aún no entiendo porque no aceptaste a los 5 años…-se siguió quejando Sasuke quien estaba sentado al lado de la pelirosa. Ambos se encontraban sentados en su salón de clase esperando a que llegara Iruka para anunciar los equipos.

-Realmente no me apetecía volverme Gennin a los 5 años-fue la respuesta de la ojijade.

-Pero si hubieses aceptado, quien sabe, ahora podrías ser un Anbu-dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke… los altos rangos no son lo mío, prefiero que todo suceda a su tiempo… además… si hubiese aceptado ya no podría pasar tiempo contigo-contestó la pelirosa fingiendo una sonrisa que hizo que el Uchiha se sonrojara.

Pues debía admitirlo, le atraía su compañera, ella era una chica realmente muy bella, los años le habían favorecido y su carácter por más que a veces fuera fría y sin sentimientos, le agradaba.

-Hmp…

-Y yo que pensaba que ya habías dejado tus monosílabos-se burló Sakura, el pelinegro estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando escucharon la escandalosa voz de Naruto.

-¿Hmp? ¿Qué hace el dobe aquí?-preguntó Sasuke mirando en dirección a donde estaba Naruto hablando con Shikamaru.

-No lo sé ni me importa-dijo con frialdad la pelirosa mientras observaba al rubio quien se volteaba a mirarla y sonreía-Mierda…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sasuke al oírla decir aquella palabra.

-Ahora empieza todo-dijo mientras trataba de ocultarse.

-¿A qué te refie…?-no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio escandaloso.

-¡Sakura-chaaan! ¡Mira ahora soy un Gennin!-gritó feliz el rubio mientras señalaba la banda que tenía en su frente.

-¿Pero como…? Pensé que Iruka-sensei te había desaprobado-habló el pelinegro.

-Pues ahora soy un Gennin, dattebayo ¿No es genial Sakura-chan? Espero que nos toque en el mismo equipo-dijo tratando de ignorar al pelinegro, pues la verdad era que ambos chicos no se llevaban muy bien.

-Como si ella quisiera estar en un equipo contigo, dobe-dijo fastidiado el Uchiha.

-¿A quién le dices dobe, teme?-gritó un histérico Naruto-Además ella si quiere estar conmigo ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

-Hay dios mío, trágame tierra-murmuraba una y otra vez la chica quien estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Jaja ¿Lo ves? Ella no quiere estar contigo…

-¡Eso no es cierto, ttebayo!

-Todos siéntense-dijo en tono autoritario Iruka entrando al salón, todos se sentaron. Sakura termino en medio de Naruto y Sasuke quienes seguían discutiendo en voz baja.

Iruka comenzó a felicitarlos por haberse convertido en Gennin y comenzó a explicarles un montón de cosas, luego comenzó a nombrar los equipos hasta que se detuvo en el equipo 7.

-Sasuke Uchiha…-se podía oír las suplicas de las fans del chico pidiendo estar con él.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Gaban: Holis, soy yo nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior, lamento la poca duracion que tuvo el capi 5 pero este es mas largo, espero que les guste mucho y... ¿Inner?**

**Inner: Ya se, ya se... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-sama...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Normal POV**

-Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura-todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Iruka terminó de nombrar aquel equipo y se voltearon a ver a las tres personas nombradas con un solo pensamiento en mente; "Este es el fin"

¿Por qué aquello? Todos sabían muy bien que el rubio Uzumaki y el joven Uchiha no se llevaban bastante bien, era muy difícil que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin pelear, y todos sabían a la perfección la poca paciencia que tenía la pelirosa ante las peleas de los dos chicos.

Dios sabe qué pasaría con aquellos dos si hacían que la chica perdiera la paciencia, no era algo que muchos desearan ver.

-Sensei…-todos se congelaron ante la voz de la ojijade.

-¿S-Si Sakura?-preguntó Iruka un poco nervioso por el tono de voz sombrío que esta usaba.

-¿Puedo cambiar de equipo? Realmente no me siento cómoda con estos dos juntos…-fue la respuesta de la chica.

-L-Lo siento, pero no es posible-dijo Iruka haciendo que Sakura hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

-Sensei, realmente no deseo que estar con ellos dos juntos, preferiría estar en otro equipo-insistió ella.

-Lo siento Sakura… pero los equipos ya fueron seleccionados-contestó el joven de cabellos castaños antes de seguir nombrando los equipos restantes.

Cuando terminó cada alumno se fue, claro que luego regresarían para conocer a sus senseis. La pelirosa suspiro mientras salía del edificio, realmente no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en un equipo con el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

No era el hecho de que se pelearan y agotaran la poca paciencia que tenía, sino era el hecho de que ella no quería pasar mucho tiempo con el Uchiha y no soportaba al Uzumaki.

-Esto será todo un reto…-se dijo a si misma mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

**_'Sakura-sama… creo que debería avisarle a su padre de los últimos descubrimientos que ah habido…'_**-le habló la serpiente que se situaba en su cuello, claro que la serpiente hablaba en su idioma, Sakura tenía la rara habilidad de poder entender a las serpientes (Nota: Así como Harry Potter que puede entenderlas y hablar su idioma :D)

-Tienes razón… Shin…-murmuró la pelirosa para luego dirigirse a su casa. Agarro algo de papel y tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta a su padre.

_"Otou-san…_

_Lamento no haberte escrito en algún tiempo pero eh comenzado a levantar algunas sospechas por lo que debía esperar un tiempo antes de volver a comunicarme contigo._

_Ah habido algunos descubrimientos que eh hecho hace unos días… eh descubierto que la barrera que protege la aldea tiene algunos puntos ciegos en los sectores Norte y Oeste, también descubrí algunos túneles subterráneos que fueron abandonados hace algunos tiempos atrás… es muy difícil detectar a alguien que este metido en esos túneles._

_En cuanto al caso Uchiha, todo está saliendo según lo planeado… el confía ciegamente en mí, lo único que quiere es fortalecerse y matar a su hermano, el te seguirá ciegamente si le ofreces el poder que le ayudara a completar su objetivo._

_Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora…_

_Sakura"_

Tras mandar la carta en compañía de una de sus invocaciones, Sakura regresó a la academia donde estuvo más de una hora esperando junto a sus compañeros a que su nuevo sensei llegara.

-Ya tranquilízate, baka…-dijo aburrida la pelirosa.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme!?-grito un histérico rubio-¡Hemos estado esperando aquí por una hora, dattebayo!

-Hmp-"dijo" el Uchiha mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Ya me canse-dijo Naruto para luego levantarse y agarrar el borrador para luego colocarlo encima de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe?

-Eso le enseñara a no hacernos esperar-dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

-No funcionara, el es un Jounnin elite, no caerá en un juego de ni…-comenzó a decirle el Uchiha pero rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que el borrador caiga sobre la persona que estuviese allí.

-¿Cómo se los planteo…?-comenzó a decir un peli plata que estaba cubierto por el polvo de la tiza que tenía el borrador-Mi primera impresión sobre este grupo es que son unos idiotas.

-Sensei, en todo caso el idiota es Naruto-se escuchó la voz sin emociones de la pelirosa haciendo que Sasuke se ría por su comentario.

-Véanme en la azotea en cinco minutos-fueron las palabras del peliplata antes de irse.

Los tres Gennins obedecieron y se dirigieron a la azotea donde se encontraba el peliplata mirando al cielo mientras recordaba cuando se le había asignado su equipo.

_~Flashback~_

_-Tu equipo será el equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura…-le informó el Sandaime mientras le entregaba unos sobres con la información de sus nuevos alumnos. El peliplata los abrió y comenzó a leer la información._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Edad: 12_

_Compañeros de Equipo: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura._

_Información: Sus padres eran Minato Namikaze, el difunto Yondaime Hokage, y Kushina Uzumaki. Tiene el Kyuubi sellado en su interior. No es muy bueno en las tácticas ninjas pero siempre se esfuerza para ser mejor y que todos le reconozcan._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: 12_

_Compañeros de Equipo: Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura._

_Información: Sus padres eran Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, su hermano el ninja renegado Itachi Uchiha. Es bueno tanto Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y también en Taijutsu, es bastante aplicado aunque tiene grandes deseos de venganza contra su hermano._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Nombre: Sakura_

_Edad: 12_

_Compañeros de Equipo: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha_

_Información: Llegó hace seis años a la aldea, todo su pasado es desconocido. Bastante aplicada y poderosa, a los 6 años se le ofreció convertirse en gennin pero rechazo la oferta. Hay una pequeña sospecha de que ella podría estar emparentada con Orochimaru y también que podría estar ayudando a algún ninja renegado._

_-Interesante…-murmuró el peliplata releyendo la información._

_~Fin Flashback~_

-Sensei-habló Sakura llamando la atención del peliplata.

-Muy bien, empecemos… mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su sensei a partir de ahora ¿Por qué no comienzan diciéndome sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro?

-Sensei ¿Por qué no comienza usted para mostrarnos cómo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Está bien… mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no me interesa decirles mis gustos y disgustos, tengo muchos pasatiempos, y mis sueños para el futuro… jamás lo había pensado-respondió el Hatake.

-Solo nos dijo su nombre…-murmuraron los tres gennin.

-Muy bien… comencemos con el cara de idiota-dijo señalando a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y entrenar, no me gustan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que el ramen esté listo, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y hacer bromas y mi sueño para el futuro es llegar a ser Hokage para que todos me reconozcan-dijo feliz el rubio-Ah y que Sakura-chan se case conmigo…

-Baka-habló con disgusto la pelirosa mientras que lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora tu-dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta el dango y entrenar, no me gustan las fans ni la gente débil, mi pasatiempo es entrenar con Sakura y mi sueño es más bien un objetivo que cumpliré…

-¿Y eso es…?

-Restaurar mi clan y volverme más fuerte para matar a cierta persona-respondió con seriedad el Uchiha.

_"Así que tenemos un vengador…"_-pensó el peliplata para luego voltearse a ver a la chica del grupo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la vio. La muchacha era muy similar a la serpiente que traiciono la aldea años atrás.

-¿Y tu…?-preguntó señalando a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, no me pregunten mi apellido porque no tengo uno… lo que me gusta es entrenar y pasar tiempo con la familia Hyuuga, mis disgustos son tener que estar cerca de estos dos idiotas, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño para el futuro es ser poderosa y temible como mi padre…-habló ella dejando impresionados a los tres hombres.

* * *

**Gaban: Y bien? Que les pareció? Trate de hacelo lo más largo posible, disculpenme si se repiten muchas palabras y esta algo mal narrado, pero es que no le puse muchas ganas a este capitulo jeeje... espero que el proximo capi me salga mejor, por favor dejen sus reviews y pues... gracias por leer n.n **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Gaban:** Holis, lamento haberme retrasado, pero es que no se me ocurria mucho para escribir, espero que les guste este capi y que me dejen sus reviews (? Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El otro lado de la moneda**

**Normal POV**

Los tres se quedaron mirando con asombro a la chica del grupo, aquellas palabras que habían salido de los finos labios de la pelirosa simplemente los había dejado congelados permitiendo que lo único que podían hacer era mirarla, mirarla esperando una explicación.

-Oye, creí que habías dicho que no sabías quien era tu padre-le reclamó el Uchiha siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-Yo jamás dije eso, dije que no lo conocía en persona-fue la simple respuesta de la pelirosa.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es tu padre?-preguntó un curioso Uzumaki.

-No te lo diré-respondió secamente.

-Buu, ¿Por qué no, dattebayo?-dijo el rubio fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Por qué crees que quisiera delatar a mi padre? El es un ninja renegado, no tengo intenciones de revelar quién es, además si lo digiera pensarían que él me envío en una especie de misión o algo por el estilo-contestó Sakura con desinterés mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rosada cabellera-La gente es bastante idiota…

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir el peliplata ganándose la atención de sus tres alumnos-Supongo que ya pueden irse, los espero mañana temprano en los campos de entrenamiento, ah y no desayunen-fueron las palabras del ninja copia antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Hmp, como sea, yo me largo de aquí-dijo la pelirosa comenzando a caminar, alejándose de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Espera-la detuvieron ambos chicos, cada uno agarrando uno de sus brazos, Sasuke agarraba su brazo izquierdo y Naruto el derecho.

-Hmp ¿Qué quieren?-preguntó con frialdad la chica, ella realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo más en aquel lugar, tenía varios asuntos que atender.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-fue la pregunta del pelinegro.

-¿Hmp? Creo que eso y quedó claro, mi nombre es Sakura-respondió ella.

-No juegues conmigo-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz.

-No estoy jugando, ahora déjenme en paz, bakas-habló Sakura también alzando la voz, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Los tres se quedaron en medio de un incomodo silencio. Sasuke miraba con enojo a la chica que tenía en frente de él, quería descubrir que secretos ocultaba la chica, quería saber porque nadie sabía algo acerca de ella.

Por su parte, Naruto comenzaba a tener sus sospechas, comenzaba a temer que su querida Sakura-chan no fuera la persona que realmente pensaba que era. Nadie sabía acerca de ella y eso le daba a considerar demasiadas cosas.

-¿Van a dejarme ir?-preguntó fríamente la ojijade rompiendo el silencio.

-No hasta que nos digas… ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Quién es tu padre y porque pareces tener tanto poder?-fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan… por favor… responde a nuestras preguntas-dijo Naruto un poco dudoso, sentía que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, si ella no quería decirles no debían forzarla, pero por otro lado él quería saber acerca de ella.

-No, ahora déjenme en paz-y tras esas palabras la pelirosa se libero de su agarre y los miro a ambos.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora en vez de jade se podía apreciar el ámbar, parecían auténticos ojos de serpiente.

-S-Sakura-chan…-murmuró el rubio mirando con temor a la pelirosa cuyo cabello comenzaba a tornarse más pálido mientras que algunos mechones de cabello se tornaban negros.

-Tú no eres Sakura-dijo Sasuke retrocediendo un poco.

-Que listo-se rió la supuesta Sakura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan, dattebayo?-dijo algo asustado el contenedor del Kyuubi.

-Yo… yo soy Inner, la segunda conciencia de Sakura, el lado que ella no suele mostrar a los demás-dijo en tono burlón la chica.

-¿Segunda… conciencia?-repitió el Uzumaki.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Cuando Sakura era pequeña tenía bastantes problemas con su personalidad, ella tenía sed de sangre y poder, pero tras lastimar a sus seres queridos ella decidió cambiar… trato de liberarse de esa faceta de su personalidad, pero el resultado de aquello fue mi existencia, yo fui creada para contener la oscuridad de Sakura-fue la respuesta de Inner.

-¡Devuélvenos a Sakura-chan, dattebayo!-gritó el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ella me permitió tomar el control-se burló Inner.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que te dejo tomar el control?-preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Sakura me deja salir en ciertas ocasiones, ella está enfadada con ustedes y quiere que yo los extermine-explicó entre risas-Y lo haré con gusto…

-No… no es posible…-murmuró el Uchiha.

-Si, lo es, están a punto de conocer el otro lado de la moneda-fueron las palabras de Inner antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para ambos chicos.


End file.
